One sweet day
by Ilove ER
Summary: Carsan it will get there eventually rated pg13 for violance and some language later on. Last chapter up Susan and Carter are both very happy but how long will that last before something goes wrong. Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
This fic is about Carter and Susan but involves nearly all the people in ER there is more to come so review and tell me what you think.  
  
One sweet day  
  
The people in this story don't belong to me apart from Ali who I made etc etc etc.  
  
Susan opened her eyes she had been back at County hospital for at least 2 years now and she was loving every minute of it, today she was going away to Miami with some of the staff for a week. There was Mark and Elizabeth, Abby and Carter and Luka and many other nurses. She jumped up quickly she was so excited it was her birthday in two days and she could not wait. She ran in to the shower and got a quick shower.  
  
Fade out and back in 9 hours later  
  
"Oh my god" Susan said "This is beautiful, oh wow look at the beach."  
  
"I know" Abby said.  
  
Susan smiled she loved the sun and she missed it so much. "Man it's hot," she said tying her hair back and tying her T-shirt in a knot. She got out of the car that Mark was driving, walking up outside their beach house she ran around to get her suitcase.  
  
"Man Susan" Luka said, "what have you got in this thing rocks."  
  
Susan smiled taking it off him she picked it up with a struggle.  
  
"Here" Carter smiled "let me help you" he said taking the case off her.  
  
"Thanks" Susan said following him, "it was really nice of your parents to let us use this place Carter," she said.  
  
Carter smiled "I know" he said he opened the door and put Susan's case down.  
  
"Wow" Susan said, "this place is gorgeous"  
  
"I haven't been here since I was 9" Carter said "sure has changed."  
  
"Ok Mark" said walking in and putting bags down "nice place John."  
  
Elizabeth walked in holding Ella "it really is."  
  
"I know" Abby said leaning on Luka "and were right next to the beach."  
  
"Were next door you guys," Chunie said pointing to the beach house Carter had rented for them.  
  
"Ok" Luka, said.  
  
"We will come and knock when were ready" Pratt Said holding Jing Mei.  
  
"Ok" Carter, said.  
  
"So were is everyone staying" Mark asked "which rooms?"  
  
"Oh yeah" Carter said "Elizabeth Mark you are in the room upstairs and across the hall to your right that has a crib in."  
  
"Thankyou" Mark said picking up his suit cases and walking off followed by Elizabeth.  
  
"Luka Abby you are in the room over there" he pointed to a room just across from them.  
  
"Susan" he smiled "you are in the room across the hall from me come on" he said picking up her case and walking up a different set of stairs from everyone else.  
  
Susan smiled "you don't snore do you" Susan asked?  
  
"No" Carter said.  
  
"Good" Susan smiled as Carter opened the door for her to reveal a huge room with a four poster bed and a view of the sea "oh this is beautiful" Susan said.  
  
"Ill leave you to get settled" Carter said leaving.  
  
Susan smiled watching him he was so sweet, she knew he kind of had a crush on her years ago, but he was grown up now he was so handsome his eyes made her go weak at the knees "Stop it" Susan said to her self she lay on the bed, it was starting to go dark so she thought she would take a nap.  
  
Fade out and back in 4 hours later.  
  
Susan opened her eyes to hear music playing, she could smell something cooking and she could hear a lot of people laughing. She got up and looked at her self in the mirror, she quickly threw some water over her face and changed her clothes in to a white dress she pinned her hair up and walked down stairs and outside in the garden (well if you could call it that it was the beach), she looked around to see Mark standing over a barbecue she could see Luka and Abby talking and kissing each other. Elizabeth playing with Ella she caught sight of Carter talking to Pratt.  
  
"Hey Carter" said as she walked over "enjoy your sleep."  
  
"Yes" Susan said sitting down on the beach "how did you know I was asleep" she asked?  
  
Carter smiled "because I know everything" Carter smiled "that and I walked in on you snoring."  
  
"What" Susan said "I do not snore at all."  
  
"Yes You do" Carter said "I heard you."  
  
"I don't" Susan said, "I know I don't."  
  
Carter smiled "you want anything to eat" he asked?  
  
"Yes" Susan said "im so hungry."  
  
"Come on then" Carter said pulling her to her feet.  
  
She stood close to him her heart pounding as she looked in to his eyes she wanted to kiss him so badly.  
  
God she is beautiful Carter was thinking he wanted to lean in and kiss her.  
  
"Hey" Mark shouted "Burgers are done."  
  
"Good" Susan smiled at Carter.  
  
Fade out and back in later that night.  
  
Susan was sitting on the sofa talking to Abby and Luka and Carter, everyone else was in bed, after her nap she wasn't tired at all.  
  
"Right" Abby said "im going to bed you coming Luka."  
  
"Yeah" Luka said "we will see you both in the morning."  
  
"Night" Susan said she looked over at a picture "Carter" she said "is this you."  
  
"What" Carter asked looking around to see Susan looking at a picture of him when he was about 3 "yes" he said.  
  
"OOOwww" she said smiling "you were so cute."  
  
"Give it back" Carter said.  
  
"No" Susan said, "there is nothing to be ashamed off you were a cute baby."  
  
Carter ran after her "Susan" he said  
  
Susan laughed and ran around the room.  
  
Carter jumped on her and grabbed the picture.  
  
Susan looked at him he was looking back.  
  
"Em I think I better get to bed" Susan said standing up.  
  
"Yeah" Carter said "long day tomorrow."  
  
Fade out and back in the next morning.  
  
Carter walked down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Sleepy head" Susan smiled "we've all been waiting for you were going swimming you coming."  
  
"Yeah Carter" said.  
  
"Good" Susan smiled.  
  
Carter followed her out to see everyone swimming and playing in the sea.  
  
Susan smiled "coming she asked"  
  
"Yeah" Carter said pulling his T-shirt off.  
  
Susan smiled pulling her shorts and T-shirt off.  
  
Cater who was taking a bite of his toast was stunned just how beautiful Susan looked in a bikini he choked on his toast.  
  
"Oh" Susan said "you ok."  
  
"Yeah" Carter said coughing "just went down the wrong way."  
  
Susan smiled "come on then" she said taking his hand and running in to the sea.  
  
Carter smiled running with Susan.  
  
Abby who was swimming was lying on the Tire while Luka pushed it. She looked up to see Susan and Carter running in to the water she smiled "they make such a cute couple" Abby said.  
  
Luka nodded "I was talking to John about it the other day."  
  
Abby smiled "are you kidding dose he like her."  
  
Luka smiled and nodded "he said he has for years."  
  
Abby smiled "I wonder if Susan likes him," she said.  
  
Luka smiled "we are going to get them together."  
  
Abby laughed and nodded "hell yes" she said.  
  
Susan swam over to Abby "hey" she said "isn't the water great."  
  
"Yeah" Luka said "later we were thinking about going on the jet ski's but there are only 4 so we will have to go on them in two's" he said looking at Abby.  
  
Abby smiled caching on to what he was saying "oh yeah" she said, "it will be fun."  
  
"Ok" Susan said "it dose" as she was talking she felt her self being pulled under the water she came back up coughing "Carter" she said between couching.  
  
Carter was laughing.  
  
Mark swam over "who wants a came of volley ball in the water?"  
  
"Sure" Susan said "I UST to kick ass at Volley ball."  
  
"Really?" Carter asked.  
  
"Yes" Susan said "I was the captain of my high school and college Volley ball team and we were state champs for 4 years in High school and 2 in College"  
  
Carter smiled at her she was pretty the water made her bronze skin glow and her sun kissed hair shine.  
  
"What?" Susan asked.  
  
"Nothing" Carter said  
  
"Ok" Abby said as Mark carried a net out of one of the cars and in to the sea and tied it around some rocks and a palm tree right next to the sea.  
  
"Is this to deep?" Mark asked securing it on one of the rocks in the sea.  
  
"No its ok" Susan said standing up the water was up to her stomach.  
  
Everyone else agreed.  
  
"Ok Teams" Abby said lets see "I think me and Luka should be captains."  
  
"What" Pratt said, "I don't think so."  
  
Jing Mei smiled "let them" she said.  
  
"Ok" Pratt, said, "I just best not be on the bad team."  
  
Abby smiled "ok" she said looking at Luka and smiling "I will pick em Susan" she said.  
  
Susan smiled and swam over to Abby.  
  
"I will have Mark" Luka said.  
  
"Elizabeth" Abby said.  
  
"I know" Pratt said "how about woman against men."  
  
"That's not fair," Jing Mei said.  
  
"Yes it is" Susan said, "we will kick their ass."  
  
"Hell yes" Jing Mei said swimming over to were Susan was.  
  
"Ok" then Luka shrugged.  
  
Abby smiled "ok girls" she said swimming over to the other side of the net "we know Susan UST to play and she seems like are best player yes."  
  
Every one agreed.  
  
"Ok then" Abby said "Susan you are up front we will have three at the back and two at the front since the other woman are sunning them selves on the beach" she looked over to see nearly all the nurses sun bathing, there was only Elizabeth, her, Susan Chunie and Jing Mei and the boys team there was Carter, Luka, Mark, Pratt and Malik.  
  
"Ok" then Susan said "I think that who's taller Elizabeth you are up back with Chunie and Jing Mei and Abby your the smallest your up front with me ok."  
  
"Ok" everyone, said they all swam to the net.  
  
"Finally" Mark shouted "finished your little chat."  
  
Susan smiled "we were just discussing how to kick your ass."  
  
"In your dreams" Carter said swimming forward he was opposite her.  
  
Susan smiled "any dream I have with you in it is classed as a night mare she said."  
  
"Oh that hurt" Carter said clutching his chest and pretending to be in pain.  
  
"Ok lets go" Luka shouted from the back.  
  
"Ok" Malik said throwing up the ball.  
  
Susan jumped in to the air and hit it back it hit the water quickly she smiled.  
  
Carter looked up at her.  
  
Fade out and back in 1-hour later.  
  
"Yes" Abby, shouted as she hit the ball and it hit the water "that's it we win woho."  
  
Susan smiled she was hot and she felt the sun on her skin "im going to put some creme on she said anyone want anything from the house."  
  
"Can you get me some ice water" Abby asked.  
  
"Sure" Susan said walking out of the water.  
  
"Can you get me a soda please" Carter asked.  
  
"Yeah" Susan said she walked out of the water, she walked in to the beach house and opened the fridge it was so cool in the house she pulled out a bottle of water and poured it in to a glass with ice and grabbed a soda she walked back outside to find everyone lying on the beach she walked over to Abby and handed her the water and then she sat down on her towel which was next to Carter, which she was sure a couple of minutes ago was next to Malik she handed Carter his soda.  
  
"Thanks" he said "so your really good at Volley ball then."  
  
"Yep" Susan said "I told you"  
  
"I thought you were messing" Carter said.  
  
Susan smiled and began to rub sun tan lotion in to her self she started to put it on to her back but couldn't reach, she looked over at Abby who was in a deep kiss with Luka and Jing Mei was walking in to the house she turned to Carter "could you put this on my back for me?" she asked.  
  
"Sure" Carter said.  
  
Susan lay on her front and undid her bikini top.  
  
"Here" Carter said rubbing it in to her.  
  
Susan closed her eyes it felt so good she was slowly falling asleep.  
  
Carter was becoming more and more attracted to her by the second he could barley restrain him self "so" he said trying to get his mind off her "what are we doing for lunch do you all want to go out to eat?"  
  
"That sounds nice" Abby said smiling at Seeing Carter rubbing Susan's shoulders even though he was out of sun creme.  
  
"Good then" Carter said looking at his watch "well we all better go get ready."  
  
Susan opened her eyes when she realised Carter's hands were still on her ticking her back with his soft touch she laughed and moved.  
  
"Oh your ticklish?" Cater smiled ticking her.  
  
"Don't" Susan said laughing "don't."  
  
Carter smiled carrying on.  
  
"Don't" Susan said moving around "no my top is falling off."  
  
Carter smiled "I can't seem to understand why that is a bad thing" he laughed.  
  
Susan smiled he had nether been that way with her before she hit him and smiled "it will be a bad thing for me" she said trying to fasten her bikini top.  
  
"Want any help?" Carter said.  
  
"Please" Susan said she lay there for a couple of minutes waiting for Carter to fasten it "Carter" she said, "aren't you going to help?"  
  
"I am" Carter smiled "im helping me."  
  
Susan smiled as she finally clipped her bikini top back in to place and stood up "im going to get ready" she said walking away.  
  
Fade out and back in a little later.  
  
"Ok" Carter said "im just going to take a quick shower and I'll be right down" he opened the door.  
  
Susan screamed "no she said get out."  
  
Carter looked shocked at first and then smiled.  
  
Susan threw a towel over his head and pushed him out of the door.  
  
Fade out and back in when everyone is ready to go out they are all waiting for Carter in the sitting room.  
  
"Ok ok "Carter said "sorry im late I know I know but I couldn't get in the shower?"  
  
Susan felt her cheeks go red and stood up.  
  
Carter smiled "hey" he said  
  
Susan looked at him "John" she said "it's not funny."  
  
"Oh john is it now" Carter said still smiling.  
  
"Im being serious" Susan said.  
  
"Ok ok" Carter "I didn't even see anything I swear."  
  
"You swear?" Susan said.  
  
"Yes" Carter, said, "now come on lets go eat" he opened the car door for Susan as she got in.  
  
Fade out and back in later on in the night everyone was drunk Susan was lying on the beach, which was lit by lanterns while Abby lay next to her snoring.  
  
"Hey" Carter said sitting down next to her.  
  
Susan smiled "I think im drunk" she said.  
  
"Yep" Carter said me to.  
  
"You want to go for a swim?" Susan asked.  
  
"Ok" Carter, said.  
  
Susan ran to the water holding Carter's hand she swam out and smiled as Carter came up to her he put his arms around her pulling her closer to him.  
  
"John" Susan said.  
  
"Yep" Carter said leaning in to her.  
  
"Nothing" Susan said kissing him as his lips met hers it was one of the most passionate kisses she had ever experienced her body tingled all over.  
  
"Come on" Carter said leading her to the bedroom and with that the door closed.  
  
Fade out and back in the next morning.  
  
Susan opened her eyes the night before was a blur she sat up and realised she was not in her own bed she turned over to see Carter lying there fast asleep "oh know" she said, she quietly crept out of he bed picking up her clothes on the way she ran out of the room and in to hers hoping no one heard or saw her. She clasped on her bed taking in deep breaths of air she couldn't even remember what had happened in the night all she remembered was helping Abby to lie down on the beach and then her falling asleep she looked at the clock 11:45 she jumped in to the shower washed her self and then pulled a skirt and a string top she walked down stairs.  
  
"Surprise!" everyone, shouted "happy birthday."  
  
Susan looked at them in shock she had completely forgot it was her birthday she was 31 she forced a smiled "wow" she said, "you guys didn't have to."  
  
"Here" Abby said handing her a present "this is off all of us."  
  
"Ow" Susan said "Thankyou" she opened the box to reveal a chain with a heart shaped diamond on it.  
  
"What do you think?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Its gorgeous" Susan said "Thankyou guys so much."  
  
"Carter picked it" Luka said.  
  
"Ow" Susan said "oh" she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Yes I did" Carter said as he walked down the stairs "but Mark helped."  
  
Susan's stomach flipped as she heard his voice she didn't even want to turn around "it's beautiful she said Thankyou."  
  
"Your welcome" Carter said walking around to the front of her "em anyone want anything im going to the store?"  
  
"No" Susan said "thanks" she walked over to the tv and sat down taking in deep breathes maybe last night didn't happen maybe I just fell asleep in the wrong bed and he didn't even realise, yeah he doesn't seem to be acting any different from me at all yeah that's it just fell asleep in his bed I cant remember anything because nothing happened. She smiled getting up an getting a bottle of water from the refrigerator taking a sip she looked at Carter he was looking at her, and he looked hurt it did happen she thought to her self that same feeling hit her stomach again she felt sick "em im going back to bed you know."  
  
"What?" Abby said "but it is your birthday."  
  
"I wont be long" Susan said "I just need a lie down hangover" she said.  
  
"Oh ok" Mark said "you want anything for it?"  
  
"No im ok" Susan lied "I'll just go lie down."  
  
"Ok" Malik, said "but we will wake you when the part is set up ok?"  
  
"Ok" Susan said walking up stairs she got to her room and walked in, she locked the door with the lock on the top, she didn't want to see anyone at the moment she pulled the covers back on her bed and got in closing her eyes she fell asleep.  
  
Fade out and back down stairs.  
  
"Dose she seem ok to You?" Abby asked Mark.  
  
"No" Mark said "but im sure she will pick up later when she sees the surprise that we have for her."  
  
Malik smiled "oh yeah"  
  
"You ok Carter?" Luka asked Carter who was sipping coffe and seemed to be thinking.  
  
"Yeah" Carter said "hmm im just going the store you know get some more stuff in for the party."  
  
"Ok" Abby said "here Is a list of the things we need ok."  
  
"Ok" Carter said.  
  
Fade out and back in 5 hours later.  
  
Susan opened her eyes to hear banging on her door.  
  
"Susan" Abby was saying "Susan wake up you ok in there?"  
  
Susan jumped up and ran over to the door "Abby" she said.  
  
"Yes" Abby said "you ok."  
  
Susan opened the door "yeah" she said "I was just sleeping."  
  
"How come the door was locked?" Abby asked.  
  
"Oh I jut wanted some rest you know" Susan said.  
  
"Oh ok" Abby said "so you ready for your party?"  
  
"Yeah" Susan said she was going to push everything to the back of her mind for now at least, "you look nice" she said.  
  
"Thankyou" Abby said twirling around.  
  
Susan smiled "em just shut the door" she got changed in to a green dress and let her curly hair down "Abby" she said.  
  
Abby was sitting on the bed "yeah" she said.  
  
"Can I tell you something?" Susan asked.  
  
"Sure" Abby smiled "whats up?"  
  
"Ok" Susan said sitting down as she pulled on her shoes "but you can't tell anyone not Luka not anyone ok."  
  
"Ok" Abby said "what is it."  
  
Susan looked up at her "I em I slept with Carter."  
  
"What!" Abby said shocked "oh my god that's great."  
  
"What it's not" Susan said "it's awful I was drunk so was he I cant even remember it Abby this is awful I mean I know he had a crush on me but now I feel like I have led him on I cant do this" Susan said "just try and keep me away from him all night ok."  
  
"Ok" Abby smiled hugging her "I will."  
  
"Ok" Susan, said putting on some lipstick "lets go and remember not a word to no one."  
  
Abby pretended to zip her mouth.  
  
Susan walked down stairs to find food all set out and banners up every were "oh you guys" she smiled walking downstairs.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone shouted.  
  
Susan smiled and hugged Mark "Thankyou" she said.  
  
"Ok" Mark said "we have one more surprise for you ok."  
  
"Ok" Susan, said.  
  
"Ok" Abby said holding her hand "close your eyes."  
  
Susan closed her eyes her heart was pounding she was sure everyone else could hear it.  
  
"Ok open them" Mark said.  
  
As she did there stood in front of her was Doug and Carol "oh my god" she screamed she hugged them so tight tears formed in her eyes and now she was crying.  
  
Carol smiled "I missed you so much."  
  
"Oh my god" Doug shouted like a girl.  
  
Susan laughed "what are you two doing here?"  
  
"Were on vacation" Doug said.  
  
Carol smiled "oh you have changed" she said.  
  
Susan smiled "time flies huh" she said.  
  
"Yeah" Carol said.  
  
Fade out 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
None of these people belong to me etc etc etc  
  
Fade out and back in 2 months later Susan had never spoken about that night to Carter, if they would see each other in work they would nod at each other and sometimes smile they would only talk if they had too it was their job. If they would see each other in the street they would act like they hadn't seen each other Susan felt bad but it was to late now.  
  
"So" Susan said handing a man his crutches "just come back in 6 weeks to have the cast off ok."  
  
"Ok" the man, said.  
  
Susan walked over to the desk and sat down she felt ill she ran to the bathroom and was sick.  
  
"You ok" Abby said walking out of the stall next to her.  
  
"No" Susan said I have been being sick for every morning four days straight.  
  
Abby looked shocked "Susan" she said.  
  
Susan was sick again "don't even say it" she said, "just don't ok."  
  
Abby nodded "ok" she said "but you know what I was going to say right."  
  
"Yes" Susan, said "and the answer is I don't know ok."  
  
"Ok" Abby said, "then wait right her ok."  
  
"Were are you going" Susan said.  
  
"Wait" Abby said running out and returning minutes later "here" she said handing her a pregnancy test "you know what to do."  
  
"Ok" Susan said shutting the door "ok" she said "I have to wait three minutes" she opened the door deep breath "I cant do this" she said "I really can't I can't be pregnant."  
  
Abby had hold of the test she looked at Susan "Susan" she said "you are."  
  
"Oh my god" Susan said she slid down the wall "im pregnant with John's baby" tears began to slide down her face her mind was racing her heart pounding she couldn't be could she did her and Carter use anything, how would she know she couldn't even remember that night except a few things that had came back to her and she knew that they had slept together she could remember that much and she hadn't been with anyone before or since Carter she put her head in her hands she felt Abby put her arm around her and hug her.  
  
"It will be ok," Abby said.  
  
Susan looked up she nodded taking a deep breath she stood up "im ok" she said "im pregnant and im ok I have always wanted a baby maybe not like this but" she smiled "im having a baby" she felt a little happier.  
  
"Come on" Abby said, "my shift ends in five minutes how about you?"  
  
Susan looked at her watch "10 minutes ago" she said.  
  
"Lets go get something to eat then" Abby said "a big fancy restaurant."  
  
"To celebrate" Susan smiled "im going to have a baby."  
  
Abby smiled "yeah" she said.  
  
Fade out and back in 1 hour later.  
  
"So you enjoying your meal?" Abby asked while sipping her soup.  
  
Susan nodded she went to speak but stopped suddenly she went white.  
  
"What" Abby asked, "you ok whats the matter?"  
  
Susan pointed to the door were Carter was standing with another DR a woman from surgery she had long blonde hair and she was holding Carter's hand "I don't need this Susan said."  
  
Abby smiled "it's ok" she said, "lets pretend we didn't see them."  
  
"To late" Susan said picking up a bread roll off the table "there on there way over they have seen us."  
  
Abby smiled as Carter walked over "hey" he said.  
  
"Hi" Abby said "didn't expect to see your here."  
  
"No" Carter said, "it's nice to see you hi Susan."  
  
Susan smiled not taking her eyes off her bread roll "hi" she said.  
  
Carter smiled "this is Kate."  
  
"Hi" Abby said.  
  
Susan looked up "hi" she said.  
  
"Sir" the waiter said walking over "your table is ready."  
  
"Thanks" Carter said "see you guys later" he said.  
  
"Yeah" Susan said.  
  
Abby smiled "you want to go" Abby asked.  
  
"Please" Susan said.  
  
"Come on then" Abby said.  
  
Fade out and back in 3 hours later.  
  
Abby and Susan are in Susan's apartment.  
  
"Are you going to tell him?" Abby asked.  
  
"I don't know" Susan said "I don't know what to do, I know he has a right to know but"  
  
"But what?" Abby said.  
  
"But I don't want to ... I don't want to ruin his life."  
  
Abby smiled "you will be ok im here for you ok."  
  
"Ok" Susan, said.  
  
Fade out and back in 3 months later.  
  
"Hey" Susan said walking in to work.  
  
"Hi" Mark said he stood there looking at her.  
  
"What?" Susan said.  
  
"Have you had your hair cut or something?" Mark asked.  
  
"No" Susan said "why?"  
  
"You just look different" Mark said "well see you out there then"  
  
"Ok" Susan said turning to Abby "what was that all about?"  
  
"Don't know" Abby said "how you feeling?"  
  
"Ok" Susan said "im going for my first scan today" she held up her T-shirt to reveal a very round and growing stomach.  
  
"Wow" Abby said, "how far along are you" Abby asked.  
  
"About 4-5 months" Susan said "im getting sick of buying bigger and bigger baggy clothes to hide the fast growing bump well it's not a bump no more."  
  
"Susan" Abby said, "you won't be able to keep it a secret for much longer."  
  
"I know" Susan said "and that's why im going to tell Carter today."  
  
"You are?" Abby said "when?"  
  
But before Susan could say anything Carter walked through the door.  
  
Abby smiled "em ok yeah" she said leaving "talk to you later."  
  
Susan smiled standing there "John she said can I em have a word?"  
  
Carter turned around smiling "sure" he said pulling his tie on.  
  
"Em I think we better sit down" Susan said.  
  
"Ok" Carter, said he was still smiling.  
  
Susan smiled "John" she said "there is no easy way of telling you this."  
  
"What?" Carter said "you ok?"  
  
"John Susan said "I know we haven't talked much about what happened at the beach house a couple of moths ago."  
  
Carter smiled "I didn't think em you wanted to talk about it from your reaction."  
  
"I know" Susan said "but it looks like were going to have to John you were one of my closet friends in the world before what happened happened."  
  
"I know" Carter said "and I miss that."  
  
"So do I" Susan smiled.  
  
"Well can't we just put what happened behind us?" Carter asked.  
  
"I would love to" Susan said "but I cant."  
  
Carter looked at her "why?" he asked.  
  
"Because John im pregnant" Susan said.  
  
Carter sat their shocked "wh what?" he said.  
  
"Im pregnant with your baby" Susan said.  
  
"Well How?" Carter asked.  
  
"Aren't you meant to be a doctor?" Susan said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"How far along are you?" Carter asked.  
  
"About 4 5 months" Susan said.  
  
"Really" Carter said he looked shocked but his tone of voice was calm and relaxed.  
  
"Look" Susan said "I know this is all a bit much to take in right now but im going for my first scan today you don't have to come but im just telling you John" she said, she looked in to his eyes "you can be as involved or uninvolved as you want here ok it's all up to you I don't mind either way I don't want to ruin your life this was my decision to keep this child I want this baby more than anything."  
  
Carter smiled "can I em have some time to think it over?" he said while rubbing his temple.  
  
"Sure" Susan said, "take as much time as you need" she looked at her watch "I better go I'll be late for my appointment you going to be ok?"  
  
"Yeah" Carter said.  
  
"Ok" Susan smiled standing up she walked out of the lounge to see Abby standing by the door "hey" she said.  
  
Abby smiled "what happened?"  
  
"He took it pretty well" Susan said her hands were on her stomach it was a natural reaction now when ever she felt nervous she would hold her stomach to protect the unborn baby.  
  
"Good" Abby said.  
  
"Yeah he just asked for some time to think it over," Susan said.  
  
Abby smiled and hugged her "so were are you going now."  
  
"For my scan" Susan said.  
  
Abby smiled "ok" she said, "you want me to come?"  
  
"I think I will be ok" Susan said walking over to the elevator "but thanks."  
  
Abby smiled "anytime" she said.  
  
Susan smiled as the elevator doors shut she lent back against the wall watching the numbers light up as she got higher up the doors opened on her floor and she stepped out, taking a deep breath she walked over to the desk "hi" she said "I have an appointment with DR Love Susan Lewis" Susan said.  
  
"Ok" the woman smiled "Dr Lewis if you would just like to take a seat Dr Love is with a patient right now but he will be out any minute ok ."  
  
Susan smiled sitting in chairs but just as she sat down her name was called.  
  
"DR Lewis" a tall man with dark brown hair and brown eyes shouted his skin was lightly tanned and he had a smile that could melt hearts.  
  
"Yes" Susan said standing up.  
  
"Hi" the man said "im DR Love your here for your first scan."  
  
"Yes" Susan said "and a check up."  
  
"Ok then" DR Love said opening a door to a room "step in to my office."  
  
Susan walked in the room and sat down.  
  
"Ok then" Dr Love said "Susan how far along do you think you are."  
  
"About 4 5 months" Susan said.  
  
"Ok" Dr Love, said "would you like to just lie on the bed for me and slide up your top."  
  
Susan did and she lay there quietly.  
  
"Ok any problems that your aware of so far had any morning sickness?"  
  
"Yes" Susan, said, "that lasted for the first three months a bit of a soar back but that is it."  
  
Dr Love smiled "ok" he said putting the gel on Susan's stomach and then running the sonogram over her he smiled "ok" he said "there is your baby."  
  
Susan smiled "oh my god" she said "I do this all the time for other people but it's different when it's you."  
  
"Yes it is" DR Love said, "it's amazing isn't it?"  
  
Susan was crying "yes" she said, "it is."  
  
"Everything looks fine" Dr Love said "baby nice and healthy if you look closely you can see the head there and there's an arm and legs and there is the heart beating nice and strong from the size of the baby" he said while freezing the screen "I would say that you are five months gone ok" the Dr said he smiled "since you are a DR and in this hospital and because I like you how many copies would you like."  
  
Susan smiled she knew that you were only meant to give out one and that was it "4 she said if that not to much trouble."  
  
"That's fine," he said "just fine."  
  
He smiled "oh" he said, "would you like to know the sex of your baby?"  
  
Susan nodded.  
  
"You sure?" he asked  
  
"Yes" Susan, said.  
  
"You are having a little" he stopped and smiled "girl" he said, "you are having a girl."  
  
Susan started crying even more "im having a girl" she said "oh Thankyou" she said to the DR "oh" she said wiping her eyes and the gel off her stomach she stood up "I better get down to work Dr weaver will be hunting me down."  
  
He smiled "here" he said handing her the four pictures she had asked for she looked at them that was her baby her first picture of her little girl.  
  
" Thankyou" she said she smiled and left.  
  
"Oh Susan" Dr Love said "don't forget to make another appointment for your next scan ok."  
  
"Ok" Susan smiled.  
  
Fade out and back in at the end of Susan's Shift.  
  
She opened her locker and pulled out her bag and her cot she changed and tied her coat tight even know it was hot outside, she didn't want anyone to see her stomach she put her bag over her shoulder and shut her locker and walked out of the lounge, on her way out she bumped in to Mark.  
  
"Hey" Mark said "were you running to?"  
  
"Home" Susan smiled.  
  
"Oh" Mark said, "can I run with you?"  
  
"You want a ride?" Susan asked.  
  
"Please" Mark said "if that ok."  
  
"It's fine," Susan said, "hurry up."  
  
Mark grabbed his bag out of his locker "ok" he said they walked out of the ER "aren't you hot?" he asked Susan.  
  
"No" Susan said she opened her car door and got in unlocking Mark's side she threw her bag in the back seat "ok" she said "lets go im starving do you mind if I stop off at Mc Donald's or some were?"  
  
"No" Mark said.  
  
Susan smiled pulling up at the drive in and speaking in to the mic "can I have a big Mac, large fries, chilly sauce, large chocolate milk shake" she turned to Mark "what do you want?"  
  
"Same" Mark smiled.  
  
"Make that twice" Susan said she drove up to the window and got the food they drove for a bit and then pulled over by the lake.  
  
Susan began eating "man im so hungry" she said.  
  
Mark smiled "there is something different about you" he said.  
  
"Like what?" Susan asked.  
  
"Im not sure" Mark said "you have a glow to you."  
  
Susan laughed taking in a deep breath she smiled "Mark" she said but stopped her self from saying what she really wanted to say.  
  
"Yeah" Mark said  
  
"Have you got any ketchup?" Susan asked.  
  
"No" Mark said.  
  
Susan nodded "oh damn" she said spilling the chocolate milk shake all down her.  
  
Mark laughed "here" he said trying to help by wiping her with a napkin.  
  
"No" Susan said, "in my bag there is a towel."  
  
Mark leant over the seat and pulled the bag over and grabbed the towel "here" he said putting the towel on her stomach trying to rub at the satin he stopped dead in his track as he felt Susan's stomach.  
  
Susan who hadn't realised was mumbling something about how this was the only good coat left she had.  
  
Mark felt over her stomach again "Susan" he said looking at her "are you your pregnant?"  
  
Susan looked at him "what?" she said, "how do you how?"  
  
Mark put his hand on her stomach.  
  
Susan smiled and nodded pulling back her coat to reveal a large bump.  
  
"Oh my god" Mark said "oh my god how who how?"  
  
Susan laughed "I slept with John" she said "while we were away in Miami that night that I got very very very drunk."  
  
"Dose Carter know" Mark said.  
  
"Yes" Susan said "I told him today" she said, "here" she said handing him a picture of her baby "im five months pregnant with a little girl."  
  
Mark smiled and hugged her "she will be the most beautiful girl in the world" he said.  
  
Susan smiled "come on I better take you home but Mark not a word to anyone ok only You Abby and Carter know."  
  
Mark smiled and kissed her on her head.  
  
Fade out and back in that night.  
  
Susan was lying on the sofa fast asleep with a blanket over her, when she woke up to a knock on the door "hang on" she shouted as the knocking grew louder she got up and walked over to the door looking through the hole in the door it was Carter she unlatched all the locks "hey" she said to him when she opened the door.  
  
Carter smiled "hi" he said, "can I come in sorry to call so late."  
  
"Its ok" Susan said shutting the door and locking it again "sit down what time is it?"  
  
"12:00" Carter said, "sorry do you want me to go?"  
  
"No" Susan said, "it's ok whats up?"  
  
Carter eyes were stuck on Susan's stomach this was the first time he had seen how big Susan was she was wearing a tight top and sweat pants and her stomach showed a little.  
  
Susan smiled pulling her T-shirt down "you want a coffe or anything?"  
  
"No thanks" Carter said "I've just come here to say well I have been thinking about it all night and well I want to be a dad I want to be a dad to our baby I mean if you would let me?"  
  
Susan smiled "of course I would let you it is your child to and by the way" Susan smiled "our child is a she."  
  
Carter's face lit up.  
  
Susan laughed "here" she said handing him a picture of the scan "I am five moths you can have it I have four im keeping two one for my purse and for my refrigerator and one is getting sent to my mom."  
  
Carter smiled "thanks" he said "I will put it in my wallet Susan" he said "I I jut want you to know you and this baby won't have to want for a thing ok."  
  
"Ok" Susan smiled she held her stomach "ohh" she said "she's kicking you want to feel?"  
  
Carter smiled putting his hand on her stomach he smiled at the feel of his daughter kicking in side of her mom "wow" he said.  
  
Susan smiled "ok" she said "you sure you don't want anything to drink, eat?"  
  
"Now that you mention it" Carter smiled "im only messing I better go im on at work in like an hour."  
  
"Ok" Susan smiled leading Carter out "bye" she said closing the door she locked the door and pulled on the latches she was tired she couldn't even make it to her bed she fell asleep on the couch.  
  
Fade out  
  
Please review 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
None of these people belong to me etc etc etc  
  
Fade out and back in the next morning.  
  
Susan woke up from her dream to her the phone ringing she leaned over her eyes still shut hello she said speaking in to the receiver.  
  
"Hi Susan it's Kerry Luka has called in sick can you cover his shift for him it starts at 11."  
  
"No" Susan said.  
  
"Susan" Kerry said.  
  
"No" Susan said, "Kerry im to tired im on at 1:00 my self."  
  
"You can go home three hours early" Kerry said.  
  
Susan smiled "ok" she said she hung up the phone and opened her eyes the sunlight shone through the drapes stinging her eyes it was 9:00 am she pulled her self out of bed and over to the kitchen making her self some coffe she walked in to the bathroom "damn" she said looking at her self in the mirror.  
  
Fade out and back in an hour later.  
  
Susan is sitting on the sofa dialling a number "ok" she said to her self "it's now or never."  
  
"Hello" a woman's voice said at the other end.  
  
"Mom" Susan said.  
  
"Susie" her mom said "hey"  
  
"Hi" Susan said "mom I have something to tell you."  
  
"Oh what baby have you seen Chloe lately I hear her and Joe are moving to Miami she phoned me the other day she is doing great honey."  
  
"Ok" Susan said "mom"  
  
"Oh what honey sorry what is it?"  
  
"Mom im pregnant" Susan said.  
  
"Oh my god her mom screamed down the phone oh my god really oh that brilliant oh honey im so happy for you how far along are you?"  
  
"Im 5 months" Susan smiled "with alittle girl"  
  
"Oh Susie" her mom said "who is the father?"  
  
"No one you know mom he works with me but were not together mom but he is going to be there"  
  
"Oh honey" her mom said "im so happy for you and if you need anything at all you know who to call right me or your dad."  
  
Susan smiled "im sending you a picture of the scan ok".  
  
"Oh brilliant" her mom said "your not going to visit though."  
  
"Maybe next week" Susan said "ok."  
  
"Ok" her mom said "oh Susie im so proud of you baby."  
  
"Thanks Mom" Susan said "im going to have to go I have work ok I love you."  
  
"Love you to baby" her mom said hanging up the phone.  
  
Susan hung up the phone.  
  
Fade out and back in 2 months later.  
  
Susan is now huge everyone in the ER knows she is pregnant and they all know Carter is the dad.  
  
Susan is walking in the ER.  
  
"So" Carter said walking over to her "what time you off?"  
  
"Im not on" Susan smiled "I am just here to see Kerry about my Maternity leave then im going shopping."  
  
"What for?" Carter asked.  
  
"Baby stuff" Susan smiled "I need everything."  
  
Carter smiled "I will come with you."  
  
"What?" Susan said.  
  
"Well you know" Carter said, "I will pay for everything."  
  
"You don't have to" Susan said.  
  
"I want to" Carter said "you are going to be living with this baby I want to at least play some part it her life."  
  
Susan smiled "if it will make you feel better" she nodded.  
  
"Ok then" Carter said "I will be waiting for you in my car how did you get here?"  
  
"On the EL" Susan said.  
  
"Ok" Carter, said.  
  
Fade out and back on to Carter and Susan pulling up outside a store.  
  
"Ok" Susan said "this one" she said pointing to a crib which was pine with pink bows on it.  
  
"Yes" Carter said "that is nice and this stroller" he said.  
  
Susan smiled they had everything "now are you sure this is all going to fit in to the car?"  
  
Carter nodded he had picked up another little outfit.  
  
Susan smiled holding her stomach.  
  
Fade out and back in 1 month later.  
  
Susan is at home she is know even bigger she walked in to the baby's room which is all decorated in pink and white with the crib is all set up as is the rocking chair and diaper service she smiled sitting in the rocking chair and hugging the bear that Carter had bought and placed in here for Susan as a surprise for when she got home that day after he had got the keys off her landlord and decorated the baby's room she closed her eyes and then she herd a knock on the door she got up closing the door behind her she walked over to the door and opened it "hey mom" she said.  
  
"Susie cakes" her mom shouted "oh my baby how are you are you eating enough getting enough rest your working to hard aren't you sit down I will make you something."  
  
Susan smiled when she seen her dad walking towards her with about 12 bags "dad" she said, "here let me help you."  
  
"Don't be silly" her dad said walking in to her apartment and closing the door he put all the bags down "come here" he said hugging her.  
  
Susan smiled shutting the door "whats in the bags" she said.  
  
Her mom dragged them over "here" she said, "have a look."  
  
Susan looked in them to see baby clothes "oh guys" she said, "you didn't have to do that."  
  
Her mom smiled "yes we did" she said "some of the clothes in there are so cute we got them at that new store em burburn or something, a bit expensive though but since we won the lottery you know we had to spend it on something, I know we didn't win loads but your are daughter."  
  
Susan smiled "Burberry mom" she said "Thankyou so much" she said holding up a Burberry baby grow "mom" Susan said holding up a pair of black pants and a top "I don't think these will fit the baby" she smiled.  
  
Her mom laughed "oh no dear we had to get you something."  
  
Susan laughed and hugged her mom and dad "you want to see her room?" she said walking over and opening the door.  
  
"Oh Susie honey it's beautiful" her mom said "did you do this?"  
  
"No" Susan said, "in my state no John did."  
  
"Who's John dear?" her mom asked.  
  
"Oh" Susan said, "John is the baby's dad."  
  
"Oh so he is doing something then" her mom said rolling her eyes.  
  
"He paid for everything" Susan said unpacking the bags of clothes her mom had bought her and putting them in the draws in the baby's room.  
  
"So are we going to meet this John?" her mom asked.  
  
"Why?" Susan said.  
  
"Because Susie" her mom said "he is the father of are granddaughter that's why."  
  
"Do you know what you are going to call her yet?" her dad asked trying to change the subject..  
  
"Were not sure yet" Susan, said "either Emma, Naya, Ali, Carrie or Chloe."  
  
"Oh they're all nice," her mom said.  
  
Susan smiled walking out of the room and then stopping "oh my god!" she said.  
  
"What honey?" her dad said walking over "you ok?"  
  
"My water just broke" Susan said holding her stomach "oh man."  
  
"What" her mom said "but that early it cant have."  
  
"It has" Susan said.  
  
"Come on" her dad said "lets get you to hospital."  
  
Fade out and back in 1 hours later Susan is in ob. having contractions.  
  
"Ok Susan" the nurse was saying "take deep breaths that's it nice big deep breaths you doing so well."  
  
"Mom" Susan said holding her mom's hand.  
  
"Im here honey" her mom said "your doing brilliant" she said.  
  
Carter was outside the room with Susan's dad, he was walking up and down.  
  
"Dose she seem ok?" her dad said "dose it usually take this long?"  
  
"Sometimes allot longer" Carter said.  
  
"Ok" the DR said, "ok relax for a while you are at 4 cm."  
  
Fade out and back in 5 hours later.  
  
"Oh my god!" Susan screamed.  
  
"That's it" the DR said "keep pushing your doing brilliant Susan ok heads out stop pushing and relax for me that's it good, ok Susan now one big push should do it, ok ready push."  
  
Susan screamed.  
  
"Ok she's out" the DR said.  
  
Susan was crying she lay her head back "is she ok?" she asked.  
  
"She is perfect "a nurse said handing Susan her little girl "a bit small but that's perfectly normal for a premature baby."  
  
Susan smiled holding her little girl in her arms she had blonde fluffy hair and she was crying Susan kissed her on her head and she stopped.  
  
"She knows her mommy" Susan's mom said she was also crying, "she is gorgeous" she said.  
  
Susan smiled "my beautiful baby girl."  
  
There was a knock on the door "can I come in?" Carter said popping his head around.  
  
Susan smiled "yes" she said she pulled the blankets over her.  
  
"Oh my god" Carter said "is she ok?"  
  
"She's perfect" Susan said "a little small but perfect"  
  
"Ill leave you two alone" her mom said leaving.  
  
Carter smiled "can I hold her?" he said.  
  
"Sure" Susan said handing her to Carter.  
  
"Oh my god she is beautiful" Cater said he had tears in his eyes.  
  
"We still need a name" Susan smiled "how do you feel about Ali?"  
  
"I love it" Carter smiled.  
  
Fade out  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
None of these people belong to me etc etc etc  
  
Fade back in 3 weeks later.  
  
Susan took a deep breath and lay Ali down in her crib pulling the covers over her, she smiled at her daughter she had deep brown eyes like her dad but she had light blonde hair like her mom, she smiled and kissed her baby closing the door she walked outside and in to her room closing the door she fell straight to sleep.  
  
Fade out and back in the next morning, Susan opened her eyes to hear crying she looked over at the clock it was 10:00 am she smiled Ali was a good sleeper she sat up, she was going in to the ER at 12:00 Carter was taking Ali for the day and the night she got up and walked in to Ali's room "hey honey" she said picking her up and kissing her "hey honey" she said "you want your breakfast huh?"  
  
Fade out and back in 1 hour later.  
  
"Ali honey you look beautiful" she said looking at her daughter dressed in a Burberry baby grow and hat she was in her stroller all wrapped up she pulled on her coat and packed the baby bag.  
  
Fade out and back in to Susan walling in to the ER she walked over to the desk "hey Jerry" she said "have you seen John?"  
  
"He's with a patient" Jerry said "is this her?"  
  
Susan smiled "yes" she said, "this is Ali."  
  
"Hey Ali" Jerry said bending down "wow" he said "she looks like you."  
  
Susan smiled "when John comes out tell him im waiting for him in the lounge."  
  
"Ok" Jerry, said.  
  
Susan walked in to the lounge but was quickly followed by Carter "hey" he said "how is my baby?"  
  
Susan laughed "good" she said "she slept through all night she has been fed and there are 6 bottles in there ok I have pumped just now so you should be ok" she smiled "will you be ok with her?"  
  
"Yeah" Carter said "were going to have a blast" he picked Ali up and kissed her.  
  
Susan laughed "ok" she said, "there are diapers in the bag for now you have some at your house though right?"  
  
"I have everything" Carter smiled "she has her own room and everything at mine ok."  
  
"Ok "Susan said "clothes she has a fresh pair in the bag."  
  
"I have clothes in mine" Cater said.  
  
"No" Susan said "I know that but they are for today for if she spits up or wets right through ok I will pick her up tomorrow at yours at 12:00 is that ok?"  
  
"That's fine" Carter said, "my shift starts at 2:00."  
  
"Ok then" Susan said "oh here is her bear she can't sleep with out him ok."  
  
"Ok" Carter smiled taking it.  
  
Susan took Ali and kissed her "goodbye baby oh this is my first night with out her ow im going to miss you so much baby ok" she kissed her again "ok be god for daddy" she handed her to Carter "bye bye baby" she said.  
  
"Say bye bye to mommy" Carter smiled.  
  
Susan walked out the room and in to Abby.  
  
"Hey" Abby said "hi oh I miss you in here."  
  
Susan smiled "I don't miss it here" she said.  
  
Abby laughed "I wouldn't blame you" she smiled "what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
2Im just dropping Ali off John has got her until tomorrow lunch time."  
  
Abby smiled "is she in there."  
  
"Yeah" Susan said "why?"  
  
Carter walked out holding Ali and pushing the stroller.  
  
"Because she is just so cute" Abby said "oh she is precious."  
  
Susan smiled.  
  
"Here" Carter said handing Ali to Abby "just take her for a sec while I put my coat on."  
  
"Hey Ali" Abby said kissing her "owe she is so cute."  
  
Susan laughed "what are you doing tonight?" she asked.  
  
"Just my TV and me" Abby said handing Ali back to Carter.  
  
"Fancy coming around to mine we can order a pizza get a film ice creme I can't drink but wine for you?"  
  
Abby smiled "sure" she said "I am off at 6:00 I'll go home get changed and then come over."  
  
"Ok" then Susan, said she kissed Ali who Carter was holding she looked up at him she caught his eyes and smiled "bye" she said.  
  
Carter took a breath he had almost forgotten how beautiful she was "bye" he said watching her walk out of the ER.  
  
Ali Stated crying.  
  
"Shhhh" Carter said slowly rocking her "shhhh oww there" he said kissing her.  
  
"John" Kerry said walking over.  
  
"Yeah" Carter said turning around.  
  
"I need you to stay for a while."  
  
"I can't" he said, "I have Ali tonight."  
  
"Oh" Kerry said "is this her?"  
  
"Yeah" Carter said, "this is her."  
  
"Hey" Kerry smiled "oww she's cute she looks like her mom see you later John" Kerry said walking away.  
  
Carter smiled "come on" he said "lets go Home."  
  
Fade out and back in on Carter later that day rocking Ali in her cradle he was reading a book at the same time as feeding her and rocking her.  
  
"Very multi talented" his gamma said walking in and smiling.  
  
"Hey your back" Carter said looking up "how was your trip?"  
  
"To long" his gamma said "four weeks in Florida and I burn" she smiled "plus I missed the birth of my great granddaughter who I gather is staying the night with us"  
  
Carter smiled "yeah" he said "first time."  
  
Millicent smiled walking over to the crib "oh" she said "well she is beautiful oh yes she is, she has your eyes John."  
  
Carter smiled "she looks like her mom."  
  
"Well I wouldn't no" Millicent said, "I haven't met her."  
  
"Well you're in look" Carter said "she is coming to pick Ali up tomorrow."  
  
Millicent smiled "have you been spending much time with her?"  
  
"Yes" Carter said still rocking the crib "every other day i go round to Susan's and I spend at least 12 hours with her sometimes I put her to bed but Susan thought it would be best you know just to leave her for three weeks at her's so she gets settled and then she could start staying here first one night a week and then after about 2-3 months twice and so on."  
  
"Well it seems like you two have all this sorted out" she smiled.  
  
"Yeah" Carter said "Susan is pretty great for letting me see her when I want I just go round when I want."  
  
Millicent smiled "good" she said "would you like anything to eat im having the cook make me something.?"  
  
"No thankyou" Carter said "I had mine before that ok."  
  
"That's fine" Millicent said leaving "sleep well" she said.  
  
Carter smiled it was 10:00 PM he picked Ali up and winded her and then rocked her to sleep placing her in her bigger crib and pulling the covers over her he kissed her on the head "sleep night Ali" he said turning the light off and leaving the night light on, he got up and walked out in to his room.  
  
"So" Susan said eating a slice of pizza "come on then are you really going to tell me that you don't like Luka at all?"  
  
Abby smiled "we dated for a while but then he went away to Bosnia to do the Red Cross thing and now."  
  
Susan laughed "and he's back tomorrow" she said playfully hitting her.  
  
Abby smiled "I know" she said and "im so excited iv really missed him" she laughed.  
  
"Oww" Susan said "cute"  
  
Abby smiled "so come on have you got your eyes on anyone?"  
  
"No" Susan said "haven't got time with Ali and everything."  
  
"No excuses" Abby said "come on who?"  
  
Susan laughed "ok" she said, "you know the Doctor up in OB?"  
  
Abby laughed "do I know him DR Love he is gorgeous."  
  
Susan smiled "isn't he?"  
  
"Well ask him out" Abby said.  
  
"I can't "Susan said.  
  
"Do you think he likes you?" Abby said while taking a sip of her soda and then getting another slice of pizza and picking the pepper off and eating it.  
  
"He has said he dose three times the first one at my fist scan, the second at my second scan he said you know Dr Lewis I really like you and the third when we in the elevator together he said your really pretty you know that."  
  
Abby screamed "oh my god" she said fanning her self "go for it girl."  
  
"But I have got Ali" Susan said.  
  
"So" Abby said "it's not like he doesn't know you have a child when will you next see him."  
  
"Tomorrow when im taking Ali for her check up."  
  
Abby smiled.  
  
Fade out and back in the next day at 12:00.  
  
"Ok" Carter, said packing Ali's baby bag while Millicent was holding her "Susan will be here any second there" he said "all done."  
  
"Oh John" Millicent said holding Ali "I forgot to tell you im having dinner at the Gilligans tonight that ok."  
  
"That's fine" Carter smiled.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
Carter smiled at Susan as Geoffrey walked her in to the sitting room "hey" he said "your right on time."  
  
"Yeah" Susan said "how has she been?"  
  
"Good" Carter said "slept right through like you said she had her breakfast and dinner em been bathed and changed and just woke up from her nap."  
  
Susan smiled "good" she said "were is she?"  
  
"My Gamma has got her while i packed all her stuff up come on" he said walking in to the living room "Gamma" Carter said "this is Susan Lewis Ali's mom Susan this is my Gamma."  
  
"Hi "Susan said "nice to finally meet you."  
  
"You to" Millicent smiled "I can see why John said Ali looks like you very much so."  
  
"Thankyou" Susan said "but she has her dad's eyes I cant take credit for them."  
  
Carter's heart skipped a beat he looked at her.  
  
"Well" Millicent said "I don't mean to be rude but I must go she kissed Ali bye bye little one" she smiled "bye Susan."  
  
"Bye" Susan said as she handed Ali to Carter.  
  
"Ok then" Carter said kissing Ali "you be good for your mommy ok were are you going now?"  
  
"The hospital" Susan said, "Ali is going for her shots and check-up."  
  
"Oh" Carter said "well ok then" he kissed Ali "here" he said.  
  
"Oh hi baby" Susan said "oh mommy missed you so much last night yes she did oh Ali" she kissed her "come on then" she put her in her car seat and put a blanket around her.  
  
"So did you and Abby have fun last night" Carter said.  
  
"Yeah" Susan laughed "we did ok I will see you."  
  
"Tuesday" Carter said "im taking Ali right?"  
  
"Yeah" Susan smiled "yeah you are ok bye" she said.  
  
Fade out and back in on Susan sitting in the waiting room.  
  
Dr Love head popped around the corner "Dr Lewis" he said.  
  
Susan stood up and pushed Ali in to the room.  
  
"Ok" Dr Love said "have a seat how is everything ?"he asked.  
  
"Good" Susan said "Ali spent last night at her dad's house and she slept all night she's been feeding fine."  
  
"How are you feeding her?" Dr Love asked.  
  
"Im breast feeding her" Susan said.  
  
"Ok" Dr Love, said "I just want to check you out because you have been through allot to ok."  
  
"Ok" Susan, said.  
  
Dr Love smiled "would you just like to sit on the bed and lie down."  
  
Susan did "ok" Dr Love said shining the light in to her eyes.  
  
Susan looked in to the dark brown eyes he had he smiled at her "you are so beautiful" he said.  
  
Susan felt her cheeks redden she smiled as he brought his lips closer to her and kissed her leading to a deep a passionate kiss but was stopped by Ali crying.  
  
"Oh" Dr Love said "em I guess someone was felling left out."  
  
Susan smiled she bent down and picked Ali up "em" she said "em" she rubbed her head she felt dizzy from the kiss she wasn't expecting it she smiled "yeah" she said she rocked her slowly in her arms "Dr" she said.  
  
"Call me David" he said.  
  
Susan smiled "David" she said "I was just wondering when i should put her on to bottles as her dad wants to take her some nights and well you know these things don't come off."  
  
David laughed "you can start any time you like" he smiled.  
  
Fade out and back in to Susan in the Elevator with David and Ali the door opened at the ER and they all got out Susan walked over to the desk and smiled I have to see my boss over my maternity leave she said (she didn't' really she just wanted to talk to Abby)  
  
"Ok" David smiled "well when are we going to go out then?"  
  
Susan smiled "doesn't it bother you that I have a child?"  
  
"Why should it" David said, "I love kids."  
  
"Ok" Susan said "well how about Tuesday Ali is at her dad's."  
  
"Ok then" David said.  
  
"Tuesday it is then here's my number" Susan said writing it down for him "call me."  
  
"I will" David said leaning down and kissing her slowly on the lips.  
  
Susan smiled and watched him get in to the elevator, she turned around to see Abby, Carter and Luka standing their Abby was smiling as was Luka but Carter wasn't.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
No one belongs to me etc etc  
  
"Oh my god!" Abby said "ohh someone is in love" she laughed.  
  
"Shut up" Susan said "hey Luka" she said "nice to see you again."  
  
"Yes you too" Luka said "she is gorgeous" Luka said bending down "she looks like you Susan."  
  
"Thankyou" Susan said, Ali stated crying.  
  
"She needs feeding" Carter said.  
  
Susan looked at him "I know" she said "im taking her home to do it you want to come and put her to bed tonight?"  
  
"Yeah" Carter said brightening up a little.  
  
"Ok" Susan, said.  
  
Fade out and back in later that night.  
  
Susan was rocking Ali while running a bath when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Coming" Susan shouted walking over and opening the door "hey" she said "your early."  
  
"I know" Carter said.  
  
"Make your self at home" Susan said "I was just about to give Ali a bath and then you can put her to bed ok."  
  
"Ok" Carter said, "is it ok if I make a coffe?"  
  
"Sure" Susan said, "but all I have is juice."  
  
"I brought some over" he said holding up a bag.  
  
"Ok" Susan, said "sure."  
  
She walked in to the bathroom and put her elbow in the water, "there" she said putting Ali in it "perfect" she stated washing her.  
  
Fade out and back in 1 hour later.  
  
"Here you go" Susan said, "she is all ready for bed all she needs now is for her daddy to take her there, and give her her bed time bottle ok."  
  
"Ok" Carter smiled he took Ali and walked in to Ali's room, he kissed her soft baby skin and sat in the rocking chair.  
  
Fade out and back in 3 months later.  
  
"So" Susan said waking up to see David holding Ali, "I take it she woke up early?"  
  
"Yep" David said.  
  
"Well" Susan said, "her dad is coming to get her today so we can have the day to ourselves, because I am not in work."  
  
David smiled kissing her "im going to take a shower" he said handing Ali to her, "I won't be long."  
  
"Ok" Susan smiled, she got up and walked outside putting Ali in her chair, she smiled she now had lots of blonde hair and big brown eyes everyone was right, she did look like her she kissed her nose.  
  
Fade out and back in half an hour later.  
  
Susan was sitting at the table drinking coffe while feeding Ali her bottle, when there was a knock on the door, "who's this" Susan smiled, "who's this is this your daddy?" she opened the door to see Carter standing there "hey" she said.  
  
"Hi" Carter said "good morning."  
  
"Morning" Susan said "come in she is just having the last of her bottle, and is all dressed and ready."  
  
"Ok" Carter said, he looked over to see Ali with her arms out to him as soon as she seen him, "hey gorgeous" he said "hey" he bent down and picked her up.  
  
Susan smiled "ok" she said, "all her stuff is in the baby bag, I will pick her up from the ER off you when my shift ends at 3:00 ok"  
  
"Ok" Carter, said, as he was talking David walked out of the bathroom just wearing a towel. Carter looked at him.  
  
"Hi" David said seeing Carter.  
  
"Hi" Carter said, "em I better be going, I will see you tomorrow ok."  
  
"Ok" Susan smiled, taking a deep breath.  
  
Carter walked out of the door.  
  
"Well he couldn't get out of here fast enough" David said.  
  
Susan smiled kissing him, "we have the whole day and night to ourselves."  
  
"Really?" David said leaning down and kissing her, he looked at his watch "actually we have the whole day and part of the night, im in work at 10:00."  
  
"Oh" Susan said, "I guess we should make up for lost time then", she smiled.  
  
David laughed, pulling her in to the bedroom and shutting the door.  
  
Fade out and on to Carter walking down the street pushing Ali in her stroller, "John" a woman said walking over to him.  
  
"Kate" Carter said looking at her.  
  
"Hi John" the woman said, "wow I haven't seen you in months"  
  
"I know" Carter said, "wow hi"  
  
"Hi" Kate said she looked down at Ali, "is this your daughter?" she asked.  
  
"Yes" Carter said "this is Ali."  
  
"Oh she is so cute, how old is she?"  
  
"She is 15 weeks old" Carter said.  
  
"Wow" Kate said, "so you have a baby are you married?"  
  
"No" Carter said, "im not with anyone at the moment, im just friends with Ali's mom."  
  
"Oh" Kate smiled, "you know John I always had a crush on you, when we were in MEd school togther."  
  
Carter smiled "I had a crush on you to."  
  
"So what you doing tonight?" Kate asked.  
  
"I am doing nothing" Carter smiled.  
  
"Well do you want to come over to my place?" "We can hang out."  
  
"Sure" Carter said "sure I just have to get a baby sitter for Ali."  
  
"Ok then" Kate said "here's is my number and my address" she handed him a piece of paper, "bye," she said.  
  
Carter smiled, who was he going to get to baby sit now, he carried on walking till he got to his house walking through the gates and in to his gamma's house, he walked straight over to the phone dialling a number he picked up the cordless phone and pushed Ali in to the sitting room, she was fast asleep he sat down.  
  
"Hello" a voice said on the other end.  
  
"Abby" Carter said, "hey it's John."  
  
"Hi" Abby said "whats up?"  
  
"I was wondering what you are doing tonight?" he said.  
  
"Nothing Abby" said, "Luka is in work so."  
  
Carer smiled, "would you mind Ali for me? You see my Gamma is out of town, and Ali won't stay with anyone she doesn't know and she knows you."  
  
"Why?" Abby asked "is Susan out or something?"  
  
"No" Carter said, "it's just my night to have her and I have a date, so if you could just watch her, I will pick her up later tonight and everything, she is no trouble please Abby Please I will owe you big time."  
  
"Ok" Abby, said "what time are you brining her around?"  
  
"About 8" Carter said "that ok,"  
  
"Yes" Abby said, "im going back to bed ok."  
  
"Ok" Carter said hanging up the phone.  
  
Fade out and back in later on that night.  
  
"ok" Carter said, "lets see everything is packed all we need now is Ali, yeah honey come on lets go see auntie Abby."  
  
Fade out and back in about 15 minutes later, Carter pressed the buzzer to Abby's apartment.  
  
"Hello" he heard her say.  
  
"Abby it's John"  
  
"Come on up" Abby said.  
  
The door opened and Carter walked in up to Abby's door and knocking on it.  
  
Abby smiled "hey" she said.  
  
"Ok" Carter said, "im running late so her bottles and things are in here clothes diapers and everything else she needs, ok im going to have to go but I will be back around 11 to pick her up ok?  
  
"Ok" Abby smiled "have a nice time."  
  
"Thanks" Carter said leaving.  
  
Fade out and back in at 2:00 AM.  
  
Abby is walking up and down with Ali, trying to calm her down she wont stop crying.  
  
"Ok shhh shhh" Abby was saying "shhh come on Ali honey shh, oh I don't know what to do." "Were is your dad?" Abby picked up the phone Dialling Susan's number.  
  
"Hello" a voice said at the other end.  
  
"Susan" Abby said, "its Abby."  
  
"Hey" Susan said "whats up you ok?"  
  
"Susan im sorry to call you so late, its just John has left Ali with me and she won't stop crying, iv tried everything feeding her changing her burping she wont sleep."  
  
"What is John doing leaving Ali with you?" Susan asked, her voice sounded worried.  
  
"I thought you knew" Abby said "he's got a date, and he said he would be home at the latest by 12 but."  
  
"Ok" Susan, said, "I will be right over."  
  
"Ok" Abby, said hanging up the phone, "mommy is coming to get you now yes she is."  
  
Fade out and back in 1 hour later.  
  
Susan is running up the stairs, she opened Abby's door and walked in.  
  
"Im so sorry Susan" Abby said.  
  
Susan took Ali and rocked her, "it's not your fault" Susan said "you have nothing to be sorry for at all," Ali stopped crying "there" Susan said rocking her "there have you got a bottle there?"  
  
"Yeah" Abby said, "it's still warm."  
  
"Thanks" Susan said sitting down and feeding Ali, "so John just dropped her off I can't believe him, it is his night to have Ali if he didn't want to have her all he had to do was tell me and we could of made other arrangements, I can't believe him he knows Ali will not sleep with anyone but him or me or David, he knows that so why put you and Ali through that."  
  
"He said he would be home by 12 I thought you knew, I asked him why you weren't having her and he just said it was his night to have her sorry Susan."  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for" Susan smiled, "Ali is fine now don't worry about it" she stood up putting Ali in her car seat and wrapping her up, "look she is fast asleep now" she packed all her stuff and smiled.  
  
"You in work tomorrow?" Abby asked.  
  
"Yeah" Susan said "6:00 am to 3:00 you?"  
  
"Same" Abby said.  
  
"Im going to kill him" Susan said shaking her head, "me and you and Ali are all going to be so tired tomorrow because of him, oh I'll tell you what" Susan said "im going to put Ali in day-care in the hospital tomorrow ok, and I will pick you up in the morning ok."  
  
Abby smiled "thanks" she said.  
  
Fade out and back in the next morning at 6:00.  
  
"Ok" Susan smiled at Ali "be good" she kissed her, "I will be back to get you soon ok."  
  
"Ok" Jennifer, said, "she will be fine now go."  
  
Susan smiled kissing Ali again she walked downstairs and in to the ER "you ok?" she asked Abby.  
  
"Yeah" Abby said, "here" she handed her a coffe.  
  
"Thanks" Susan said, "wait till I see him he is on at three."  
  
Abby smiled fade out and back in to 3.  
  
"Ok" Susan said, in the lounge she was getting Ali ready in her stroller when the door opened, she looked up to see Carter walking in.  
  
Abby shut her locker and turned around.  
  
"Hi" Carter said.  
  
Susan just starred at him, "don't" Susan said "ok because if I talk to you right now I will kill you, ok so don't."  
  
"Susan" Carter said "stop it don't be like that ok."  
  
Susan stood up "I will be like what ever I want to ok, and don't talk to me like that John."  
  
"Look im sorry" Carter said.  
  
"Sorry" Susan shouted, "Sorry doesn't even cut it, you left are 15 week old daughter with Abby it wasn't fair on Ali or Abby, you told Abby you would be back at 12:00." "Were the fuck were you John you have a daughter you can not dump that responsibility on someone else when it doesn't suit you, you can not pick her up and put her down when you want she is not a toy."  
  
"I'll just go" Abby smiled.  
  
"No" Susan said "this involves you too, John owes you and apology."  
  
"Sorry" Carter said "I lost track of time, I feel asleep you know."  
  
"That's it" Susan said "that's all you got."  
  
Abby slipped outside the door unnoticed.  
  
"Your are an idiot John, you can't do that leave your child for a date."  
  
"Why not" Carter shouted, "you do it."  
  
"No I don't " Susan shouted, "I only go out with David when it is your turn to have Ali that's it, and Ali knows David now."  
  
"Clearly" Carter shouted, "since he is now living with you, how do you think that makes me feel knowing that you are all playing happy families?"  
  
"Shut up" Susan shouted "stop acting like a child."  
  
Mark heard all the shouting from the lounge and walked in, "whats going on?" he asked.  
  
"Like a child" Carter shouted, "you're the one who is jealous."  
  
Susan looked at him, "why the fuck would I be jealous of you John?" "Im upset with you for leaving are Daughter with Abby, when you know that she won't sleep if were not around."  
  
"Ok ok" Mark shouted, "enough that's it."  
  
Carter walked towards her, "look" he said "I still have a life even though iv got a kid."  
  
"News Flash" Susan shouted "Ali is your life, and everything that you do you have to take her in to consideration." "When I was pregnant with her I asked you do you want a part in her life I told you could be as uninvolved or as involved as you like, it looks like you have chosen the first one and live your life without Ali in it, there go do what the hell you want because your not seeing her no more."  
  
"She is my daughter" Carter shouted.  
  
"You should of thought about that before you done what you done." "All you had to do was ask me if I would take her that's it and i would of been fine with it, but you didn't and by doing that you ruined it, look my shift is over im taking Ali home she has been in day-care all day."  
  
"Wait" Carter, shouted "you can't take her she is my baby."  
  
"John" Susan said "if you want to talk call me ok, but let's just leave it for now ok."  
  
"YES" Mark said he looked shocked, "both of you need to cool off ok."  
  
Susan looked at Mark, she walked out of the lounge with Ali and her stuff.  
  
Fade out and back in later that night.  
  
Susan was rocking Ali to sleep she lay her in her crib and kissed her head, she walked out of the room and sat on the sofa next to David.  
  
"You ok?" David asked.  
  
"Yeah" Susan said, "I just can't believe him."  
  
"I know" David said hugging her.  
  
Susan smiled, the phone rang and David picked it up "hello" he said "Susan it's for you its John."  
  
Susan shook her head "not today" she said, "tell him to call back tomorrow."  
  
David nodded "she said call her back tomorrow ok" he hung up the phone and pulled her closer to him, smiling they both fell asleep.  
  
Please review and tell what you think 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
I do not own no one etc etc  
  
Fade out and back in the next morning.  
  
Susan could hear shouting and crying, she turner over to see David gone, she jumped out of bed and ran in the living room to see Carter holding Ali and David Shouting at him.  
  
"What the hell is going on" Susan shouted.  
  
"You're not taking her away from me" Carter shouted.  
  
"John your drunk" Susan said, "give Ali to me please."  
  
"No Carter said, "no she is my baby as well." "Mine not his not his" he fell to the floor crying.  
  
Susan took Ali off Carter and walked away from him, holding a crying Ali "John" she said "get up and go home you will regret this when you sober up."  
  
Carter lay slumped against the door.  
  
"Right" David, said walking over to him, he dragged him up and held him against the door "go the hell home man" he said, "and you wonder why she won't let you see your daughter."  
  
"Ok ok" Susan shouted, "look" she said "Ali is getting upset David can you take Ali for me and giver her a bath."  
  
David looked at Susan.  
  
"Please" Susan said.  
  
"Yeah ok" David said taking Ali.  
  
"I don't want him near my daughter" Carter shouting, running over but falling on the floor.  
  
"Man" David said "you are pathetic."  
  
"Leave it David" Susan shouted "just take Ali ok."  
  
"Ok" David said walking in to the bathroom and shutting the door.  
  
Susan bent down to Carter "come on" she said helping him up and shutting the door, she sat him on the sofa "look" she said "John what the hell are you doing to your self huh", she brushed his hair back were he had fell and cut his head, "here" she said putting a tissue on it.  
  
"Susan" Carter said slurring his words "I I I cant lose her she is my baby she is all I have, I love her to much, it hurts me so much to think of her gone."  
  
Susan was crying she held his face in her hands "John" she said "im sorry look im not going to take Ali away from you, I was angry I said a lot of things I didn't mean, Ali is your daughter as much as mine ok."  
  
"You're not going to take her away from me?"  
  
Susan smiled "no" she said, "you can see her when ever you want ok, just don't leave her with other people."  
  
Carter was crying.  
  
Susan smiled "I'll go make you some coffe, ok just sit there."  
  
"Ok" Carter, said.  
  
Susan got up and poured out a cup of coffe, "here" she bending down to him she smiled to see him sleeping, she lifted his feet on to the sofa and pulled the blanket over him.  
  
"I love you Susan" Carter mumbled.  
  
Susan looked at him and kissed him on the head, she got up and opened the door to the bathroom to see David bathing Ali "hey" Susan smiled "having fun?"  
  
David laughed "yes we are has he gone?"  
  
"No" Susan said bending down to Ali in the bath, "he's asleep on the sofa, hey honey" she said kissing Ali.  
  
"What" David said, "what the fuck is he still doing here he's fucking crazy."  
  
"Hey" Susan said "don't curse in front of Ali ok, and don't bad mouth her father in front of her as well, he's not crazy he was just upset he loves his baby. ok lets just leave it at that and forget about it."  
  
David looked at her "im going to be late for work" he got up and walked out, slamming the front door behind him.  
  
Susan looked at Ali "what do you want to do today honey, hey" she kissed Ali "are you laughing, yes you are come on lets go get you changed."  
  
Fade out and back in 5 hours later.  
  
Susan was cooking in the kitchen while Ali was in her play pen.  
  
Carter opened his eyes unsure of were he was at first and then everything came flooding back to him, he sat up his head was pounding his eyes stung.  
  
"Hey" Susan smiled.  
  
"Hi" Carter said he stood up.  
  
Susan smiled "feel ok?"  
  
"No" Carter said "but I deserve it" he said.  
  
Susan smiled "no you don't2 she said, "you were just upset and I understand that."  
  
"Im sorry" Carter said "I really am where's David I should say sorry."  
  
"Oh don't worry about him" Susan said, "he's fine he's at work."  
  
Carter smiled "hey" he said looking at Ali.  
  
Ali's face lit up as soon as she seen her dad.  
  
"She loves her daddy" Susan smiled, "here," she said handing Carter some fries and a hotdog.  
  
"Thanks" Carter said he bent down and picked Ali up he kissed her head and hugged her.  
  
"You want to put her down for a nap?" Susan asked.  
  
"Yeah" Carter said walking in to Ali's room.  
  
Fade out and back in half an hour later.  
  
Susan walked in to Ali's room to see Carter reading to her, she smiled "she's asleep" she said.  
  
Carter looked up and drawled the drapes even though it was light outside, he bent down an picked up a teddy "here" he said handing it to Susan, he looked deeply in to her eyes she was beautiful.  
  
Susan smiled "what?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing" Carter said "I better go" he smiled, bending down and kissing Ali "I'll see you tomorrow" he said walking out of the room.  
  
Susan smiled taking in a deep breath, she picked up the phone and dialled a number.  
  
"Hello" David said on the other end.  
  
Susan went to speak but nothing came out, she quickly hung up the phone putting her head in her hands "what am I doing" she said. Just the other day her and David were talking about him moving in, she looked over at the picture in the frame next to her it was of her and David and Ali she dialled the number again.  
  
"Hello" a woman's voice said.  
  
Susan felt sick "hi" she said, "can I speak to David please?"  
  
"He has just left for work" the woman said, "can i ask who's calling?"  
  
"Just someone from work" Susan said, "when he gets home can you tell him DR Lewis called it's about a case."  
  
"Ok" the woman, said, "that's if I see him, he is at work more than he is with me and the kids."  
  
Susan went in to shock "oh" she said "oh yeah ok bye" she hung up the phone every part of her body felt numb she was shaking all over tears falling from her face, she fell on to the chair and sat there sobbing.  
  
Fade out and back in 2 hours later.  
  
The phone rang and Susan picked it up "hello" she said.  
  
"Hi" David said at the other end, "ok I know this morning was awful, but how about I take you and Ali out for a nice big meal."  
  
"What?" Susan said, tears were still pouring down her face "not tonight" Susan said.  
  
"Why?" David said, "it will make you feel better."  
  
Susan smiled "I don't think anything could make me feel better right now."  
  
"Ok ok" David said, "well im coming over then ok."  
  
Susan sat there, "yeah" she said "ok" she hung up the phone and stood up closing the drapes it was just getting dark. She turned on all the lights and ran in to the bathroom she wiped her eyes and threw some water over her face, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hello" David said, "can I use my key?"  
  
Susan ran to the door and opened it "hey" she smiled, "come in."  
  
"Hey" David said bending down and kissing her, "you ok honey you look like you have been crying, has he been here upsetting you again, what time did he leave anyway?"  
  
Susan looked at him, "no" she said "John has been fine" she smiled "im upset for another reason."  
  
"Is Ali ok?" David asked.  
  
"Yeah" Susan said "she's fine, "she is in her room sleeping."  
  
"Oh" David said "you want to order Chinese or something?" "Im so hungry."  
  
Susan looked at him, "whatever" she said "you know how me and you were talking about moving in together with Ali, well I was just wondering how that was going to work out you know since you have a wife and kids?" "Or did you just forget to mention that?"  
  
David's face went white, he stood looking at her and dropped the Chinese menu he was reading from, "what" he said "what are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't even try to talk your way out of it" Susan said, "I phoned your apartment this morning and your wife answered you had just left to go to work." "I told her I knew you from work, and she says your never go home to see your kids and her that your always in work." But your not are you?" Susan shouted, "your here with me and my baby, I can't believe you" Susan screamed "how could you do this to me when you have children."  
  
David looked at her "im sorry" he said "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just like you I thought if I could just be with you at least once I could get you out of my system, but I couldn't I fell for you Susan I love you."  
  
Susan looked at him "don't" she said, "you have kids how many?"  
  
David looked at her.  
  
"How many?" Susan shouted.  
  
"4" David said "two boys and two girls."  
  
Susan felt sick "how could you do this to me" she shouted, "and Ali how could you do this to hear she loves you to bits, I hate you" Susan shouted hitting him.  
  
"Hey" David shouted "hey" he threw he across the room and ran over to her punching her in the face and the ribs." He grabbed her arms and held her up against the wall, "what the hell do you think you are doing?" he shouted, hitting her he threw her back against the wall causing her to bang her head, he done it again and again.  
  
Susan was now going dizzy, her head was throbbing and she couldn't see in one eye because there was blood in it from the cut under her eye. The top of her head was bleeding badly, she was kicking and screaming hoping someone would hear her but no one could no one did.  
  
"Shut up!" David was shouting, "shut up!" he was throwing her everywhere, "I said shut up" he threw her in to the glass cabinet she had and it shattered around her.  
  
Susan had no more energy left in her. She fell to the floor in a heap, she lay there her head down on the floor, she heard him shouting and then silence, she heard footsteps and the door slam. She closed her eyes hoping to wake up soon from this horrible nightmare.  
  
Carter bumped in to Abby on his way over to Susan's the next morning, "hey" he said "were you going?"  
  
Abby smiled "Susan's we have made a pact to walk to work together every morning keep fit."  
  
Carter smiled "im sorry I left Ali with you he said it was wrong of me."  
  
"Don't worry about it" Abby smiled hugging him, "it's all over now."  
  
Carter held the door open for Abby to Susan's building and they walked up two sets of stairs to Susan's door, Carter knocked.  
  
Abby smiled "she best be up I can't be late, Weaver will kill me."  
  
"She will be" Carter said, "Ali wakes up for her feed early" he laughed.  
  
"Wait shhh" Abby said "can you hear crying?"  
  
Carter went silent he heard it a heart piercing crying, and it was coming from his daughter, "Susan" Carter shouted "Susan you in there?"  
  
Abby knocked on the door louder, "Susan!" she shouted "you ok?"  
  
Carter was now banging on the door, "Susan are you ok in there are you hurt Susan" he shouted "ok" he said "ok im going to knock the door down."  
  
"What" Abby said "no don't she leaves a key around here somewhere, she told me I remember in case she locks her self out."  
  
Carter looked around desperately.  
  
"Here" Abby said feeling on top of the door frame "got it" she put the key in the door and pushed the door open "oh my god!" she said.  
  
Please Review and tell me what you think 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
I don't own no one etc etc  
  
A big thankyou goes to Julia (Moon's tear) for being so nice and beta- reading this chapter for me.  
  
"What" Carter said pushing the door open more "Abby call an ambulance now quick, oh my god Susan Susan can you hear me?"  
  
Susan was lying down in a pool full of blood there was glass everywhere and she was bruised all over her face and arms. She was bleeding from everywhere and was very very pale.  
  
Carter checked her pulse "ok" he said "she's got a pulse and she's breathing Abby get me some thing to put pressure on her head" she had a huge cut on the back of her head, and it was bleeding very badly.  
  
"Here" Abby said handing him and towel.  
  
"Thanks" Carter said.  
  
"Ambulance is on it's way" Abby said.  
  
"Do me a favour" Carter said, "go in to the bathroom, she keeps a load of hospital stuff in there ok, bring me everything she has and get Ali."  
  
"Ok" Abby said getting up quick.  
  
"Susan" Carter said calmly "Susan can you hear me if you can hear me open your eyes or squeeze my hand honey please, your going to be ok" he said now looking up to Abby who handed him bandages and other things, she was holding a screaming Ali.  
  
"Here" Abby said "all I could find."  
  
"It's ok" Carter said, he put a pressure dressing on the deep cut on her fore head and the one on the back of her head.  
  
"Get me some water" he said to Abby "we need to get the blood out of her eye."  
  
Abby handed him a bottle of water, while Carter flushed out the eye.  
  
"Ok" he said while taking off his jacket and wrapping it around Susan, he pulled the blanket off the sofa as well as the cushions, he put them all on her and held her in his arms, while Abby tried to Calm Ali "is she ok?" Carter asked.  
  
"She's fine" Abby said, "I think she's just hungry."  
  
"There are bottles in the refrigerator" Carter said, "pack a bag full of everything for her ok."  
  
"Ok" Abby, said running off.  
  
"It's ok" Carter said, "your going to be ok." He could hear sirens now not far away.  
  
"Ok" Abby, said she was feeding Ali her bottle, "I have got everything."  
  
Running could be heard up the stairs.  
  
"In here" Abby shouted.  
  
"Ok" the paramedic, said "Dr Carter" he said. "What oh my God is Dr. Lewis ok?" He asked, "what happened?"  
  
"We don't know" Abby said "we found her like this."  
  
Carter explained everything to them.  
  
Fade out and back in 2 days later.  
  
Carter walked in to the ER and over to the desk, he smiled when he saw Abby.  
  
" Hey" he said "can you tell Weaver that im not going to be in today."  
  
"She knows" Abby smiled looking Down at Ali, "hi" she said, "how is she?"  
  
"She misses her mom" Carter said hugging Ali "so I thought I would bring her down to see her."  
  
"She still hasn't come round?" Abby asked.  
  
"No" Carter said "I'm just praying."  
  
"Me too" Abby said, "me too."  
  
Carter smiled, walking away and stepping in to the elevator he got out and walked over to a ward, and there lay Susan her face was all bruised and battered. She had bandages all over her and monitors beeping everywhere.  
  
The doctor Smiled at seeing Carter, "I am pleased to say she woke up an hour ago and fell back asleep" he said, "now all she is doing is sleeping, her scans are all clear. She is fine except for a couple of broken ribs and bruises and cuts but they can all heal as you well now."  
  
Carter smiled and nodded his head he sat down and held Susan's Hand, "who's that" he said "hey who's that is that mommy", he felt Susan grab his hand she opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey" she said.  
  
Carter smiled "hi" he said.  
  
"Hi honey" she said seeing Ali "how is she?"  
  
"She is fine" Carter said "just fine how are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I just got the crap kicked out of me" she said.  
  
Carter tightened the grip on her hand and kissed it, "they have got him you know" he said.  
  
Susan nodded slowly "I know" she said "the doctor told me everything. I can't remember much but" she smiled "I should be out of here soon anyway" she said.  
  
Carter smiled "yes, Ali misses you" he said.  
  
Susan smiled "I miss her too" she said touching Ali's hand, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Carter smiled he stood up and kissed her lips "I love you" he said.  
  
Abby was making sure she hadn't got any sick on her when she heard Carter shouting at her, so she ran over. "Yeah" she said.  
  
"She's awake" Carter smiled "she's awake."  
  
"Oh thank god" Abby said, "how is she?"  
  
"As well as can be expected" he said.  
  
Abby smiled "she's going to be ok."  
  
Fade out and back 3 months later.  
  
Susan is staying at Carter's house, she is sitting in the garden with Ali who has her feet in the pool "you like that" Susan said.  
  
Ali was laughing and kicking her feet. It was a hot summer day and she was off work she hadn't been back since the attack she wasn't ready. She smiled as Ali struggled to get in to the Pool "no" she said "you need your water wings on" she said, she put her in to her bathing suit and put the wings on and then in the floating baby ring. Which she sat in she put her in to the shallow end and got in her self, swimming with her.  
  
Ali was laughing and splashing in the water, quickly realising that the more she moved her arms and legs the more splashes she would make.  
  
Susan laughed. She was such a beautiful baby, she kissed her head and just swam around the pool with her.  
  
"Hey" Carter said walking over "enjoying yourselves?"  
  
Susan smiled, swimming over to the edge with Ali "here" she said lifting Ali up to Carter who took her out.  
  
Susan climbed up the steps and got out wrapping the towel around her she sat on the bench, she took Ali and wrapped one around her. Sitting on the bench she kissed Ali the sun was very hot and it felt nice on her skin, the bruises were just going now and the cuts had healed, and she had one scar on her forehead. She looked up at Carter "how come you're home so early?"  
  
Carter smiled "its my day off" he said "I didn't even realise it, I booked it off months ago."  
  
Susan laughed looking up at him she smiled "here" she said handing Ali to him, she ran and dived in to the pool, and jumping up and the pool toy she closed her eyes as the hot sun shone down on her.  
  
Carter smiled "come on" he said "lets go get you a bottle."  
  
Susan smiled.  
  
Fade out and back in later that night.  
  
Susan looked out of her window it was a beautiful summer's night Carter was having a party down stairs. She smiled rocking Ali in her arms she bent down and kissed her. Lying her down in her crib, she picked up her baby monitor and put it on her belt she smiled closing the door and walking in to her room. Carter was so kind she thought he gave up his room so she could stay there and be close to Ali, she pulled her hair up and walked downstairs and out in to the garden.  
  
"Hey Susan" Abby said running over and hugging her "aww i missed you so much."  
  
Susan smiled hugging Abby "I know" she said.  
  
"You look well "Kerry said "very well."  
  
Susan smiled.  
  
"Did she go down ok?" Carter asked.  
  
Susan nodded "out like a light. She had a busy day in the pool."  
  
"Oh" Abby said.  
  
"She loves the water" Carter said.  
  
Susan smiled.  
  
Fade out and back in 2 hours later the party was still going on.  
  
Susan was sitting on a bench by her self when Carter walked over.  
  
"Hey" Carter said, "are you being anti social?"  
  
"Yup" Susan Said "I am"  
  
Carter smiled "can I join in" he said.  
  
"Sure" Susan said, "take a seat."  
  
Carter sat next to her he looked at her.  
  
Susan smiled looking at him she leant in and kissed him "I love you" she said.  
  
"I love you too" Carter said kissing her back "more than you will ever know."  
  
Susan smiled her heart was pounding, but this wasn't like the last time it had it wasn't out of fear it was out of love and excitement, she had forgotten what that felt like.  
  
Carter wrapped his arms around her "come on he said the party is almost over."  
  
Susan smiled standing up taking his hand.  
  
Fade out and back in the next morning.  
  
"John" his gamma shouted "John are you up?" she walked in to what she thought was John's room, only to find him asleep in bed with Susan and Ali she smiled they were the perfect family, she shut the door quietly leaving them to sleep some more.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Thankyou for all your reviews and thankyou especially to Julia (Moon's Tear) for being an awesome beta reader.  
  
No one belongs to me etc etc this is a bit sad so have the tissues ready.  
  
Carter opened his eyes at the sound of the door closing, he looked over at Susan and smiled she was fast asleep he felt a tugging on his hair he turned over to see Ali smiling.  
  
"Hey" he whispered "shall we go get ready?"  
  
Ali laughed.  
  
Carter smiled picking her up and pulling on his robe he tighten it and walked down stairs with Ali, in to the kitchen "hey Gamma" he said, "when did you get back?"  
  
"This morning" Millicent said, "how is everything?"  
  
"Fine" Carter said. "Fine."  
  
"How is Susan?" Millicent asked. "When you told me about her attack I wanted to come straight Home."  
  
"She's fine now, but she was in pretty bad shape." Carter said.  
  
Millicent smiled "I take it she is staying here now."  
  
"Yeah" Carter said, "I hope you don't mind."  
  
"What ever makes you happy." Millicent said.  
  
Carter smiled. "I am happy" he said kissing Ali.  
  
"Oh she is a beautiful baby John" Millicent smiled.  
  
Carter smiled "takes after her mom" he said, he sat her in her chair. "Do you want to feed her?" He asked.  
  
"Oh I would love to, yes I would" she kissed Ali.  
  
"Oh sorry" Susan said walking in, "was I interrupting? I'm sorry," she tightened her robe around her when she saw the cook smiling at her.  
  
"Not all dear" Millicent said "this is your house too now, so relax and pretend I'm not here."  
  
"I hope you don't mind me staying" Susan said.  
  
"No not at all" Millicent said, "now sit down and relax dear."  
  
Susan smiled at Ali "hey honey "she said kissing her.  
  
Millicent smiled "she looks like you."  
  
Susan smiled and sat down "I want you to know I will pay rent."  
  
"Shhh" Millicent said "no I won't accept it, now eat your breakfast."  
  
Carter sat down next to Susan, he looked at the clock and took a bite of toast "ok" he said "I am at work today untill 9, okay, so I have to shoot."  
  
Susan looked up "you are? Umm, I'll bring Ali to come and visit around 2 okay?"  
  
"Ok" Carter said he bent down and kissed Ali "bye bye honey" he said. "Daddy will miss you." He looked at Susan and didn't know what to do, he felt the eyes of every one in the room burning in to him.  
  
Susan smiled. "See you later" she said standing up and walking over to the refrigerator to get some orange juice.  
  
"Yeah-ok" Carter said leaving.  
  
Millicent smiled. "Young love "she whispered to Ali who laughed.  
  
Fade out and back in at 3:00pm.  
  
Susan walked in to the ER, pushing Ali in her stroller.  
  
"Dr. Lewis" Randi said. "Welcome back. We really miss you around here."  
  
Susan smiled, and nodded. "Thank you" she said.  
  
"Wow she has grown, and she's so cute! Aww."  
  
"Randi!" Carter shouted, "have you any idea were my labs are, I have been waiting for two hours!"  
  
"Whats the patient's name?" Randi asked.  
  
"Cooper" Carter, said.  
  
"No, they're not back yet" Randi said, "the lab is backed up."  
  
Carter was about to say something when he looked over at Susan and smiled, "hey" he said "em Randy forget it tell Mark im on my break I covered his before ok."  
  
"Ok" Randi, said.  
  
Susan laughed as Carter led her into the lounge. She sat down. "Wow" she said, "I haven't been in here for a long time."  
  
Carter smiled "yeah" he said. "So umm well yeah" he was blushing.  
  
Susan laughed and stood up. "I bought hot dogs," she said handing one to him.  
  
Fade out and back in half an hour.  
  
Susan smiled. "You have mustard right there" she said she stood up, and went to show him, she smiled as she wiped it off and leaned in and kissed him.  
  
Carter smiled "I was wondering when we were going to get around to that."  
  
Susan smiled and kissed him again "wonder no more" she said. The kiss became passionate.  
  
"Oh God, sorry!" A voice said.  
  
Susan looked over to see Abby smiling, "its ok" Susan said, "come in."  
  
Carter smiled taking a deep breath he sat down and laughed. "Good timing Abby" he said.  
  
Susan smiled hitting him playfully. "Whats up?" she said.  
  
"I just came in to get something out of my locker" she said and smiled at Susan.  
  
"You know" Susan said, "me and you haven't been out for months! You want to do something tomorrow?"  
  
"Id love to" Abby said. "I've missed you like crazy, I've missed our girly chats and, by the looks of it, we have a lot to catch up on. I'm off tomorrow at 4 we can go and get something to eat."  
  
Susan smiled. "Sounds great" she said, "why don't you come to Carter's and we will meet there."  
  
"Ok" Abby smiled "I'd better get back to work now. See you later!"  
  
Susan smiled as Abby left. She sat down on the sofa.  
  
"So" Carter said, sitting down next to her.  
  
Susan smiled leaning in to him. She kissed his lips softly.  
  
Carter smiled. "I think it should be more like this" he said and pulled her in to a deeper, more fervent kiss.  
  
"Umm, John..." Mark said.  
  
Carter stopped and looked up. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Sorry" Mark said, "but we have EMTS on the way. Massive MVA on the highway."  
  
Carter looked at Susan. "I'll be right out" he said.  
  
Susan stood up walking out with Carter pushing the stroller. Walking out they could see lights flashing and sirens wailing.  
  
"Carter," Mark shouted, "come on!"  
  
Susan smiled as Carter kissed Ali.  
  
"John" Kerry shouted, "now!"  
  
Carter turned to Susan and kissed her softly on the lips. "I will see you tonight."  
  
Susan smiled pushing Ali off.  
  
Fade out and back in later that night.  
  
Susan is in Ali's room, she is rocking her and singing softly to her.  
  
"Shhh" Susan said lying her down in her crib and pulling the covers over her. She bent down and kissed her. Susan opened the window a little and then left her room. She walked in to the bathroom, running a bath, she got in and closed her eyes.  
  
Carter walked in to Susan's room and called for her. He walked in to Ali's room to see her sleeping.  
  
"Carter," Susan said walking out of the bathroom, "were you calling me?"  
  
"Yes" Carter said, "were you taking a bath?"  
  
"Yes" Susan smiled as she sat on her bed lying back and closing her eyes. She felt Carter lie down next to her and she smiled as she felt his eyes on her. "What?" she said.  
  
"Nothing" Carter said He leaned over and kissed her.  
  
Susan smiled. "I love you" she said.  
  
Carter smiled back. "I love you, too" he said.  
  
Fade out and back in the next day.  
  
Susan smiled looking down at Ali.  
  
"Is she awake?" Carter asked walking up behind her.  
  
"Yes." Susan said. "Doesn't she look gorgeous?"  
  
Carter smiled. "Come on, let's go get breakfast."  
  
Susan looked at him. "You look smart," she said, "where are you going?"  
  
Carter smiled. "I have a meeting in the ER. Come on, time for breakfast." He said.  
  
Susan bent down and picked up a smiling Ali. She followed him downstairs and sat at the table looking at him. She said "John, umm, I'm thinking about going back to work."  
  
Carter looked at her handing her a cup of coffee. "Do you think that you are ready?"  
  
"Yes." Susan said. "I am" she nodded.  
  
Carter smiled. "Whatever makes you happy" he said kissing her. "Are you going in to talk with them now?"  
  
"Yeah" Susan said. "I spoke to Kerry last night, and she told me to come in today at 9. Is that okay?" She asked, leaning over to kiss him. "I will see you later." She leaned over and kissed Ali. "Bye bye honey, mommy loves you so much." She walked over to Carter and kissed him again. "You have no idea how happy you make me" she smiled.  
  
"I love you. " Carter said. "And I have never been happier."  
  
She smiled and kissed him again her heart pounding as she looked into his eyes. "Okay." Susan said, walking to the door. "I will see you both later tonight."  
  
"Bye" Carter said.  
  
Susan shut the door and walked outside getting into the car that Carter had bought for her. She smiled to herself. For the first time in years her life was complete and she had everything. A beautiful baby, and a boyfriend she loved.  
  
Fade over to Carter.  
  
Carter laughed as Ali talked to herself in her own baby language. "You want to see what I have got for mommy?" He asked pulling out a diamond ring.  
  
Ali laughed and held out her hands.  
  
Fade on to Susan in her car.  
  
She was stopped at a red light not too far from County. The light turned green and Susan put her foot on the gas. She looked to her left to see a car speeding towards her. Susan froze. She couldn't move and suddenly there was a huge bang. Everything went black. There was Carter smiling and kissing her and then Ali laughing. They slowly faded away.  
  
************************************************************** 1 sweet day - boys 2 men  
  
B-2-M: Sorry I never told you, All I wanted to say. And now it's too late to hold you, coz you've flown away, so far away....  
  
M-C: Never had I imagined, living without your smile, feelin', knowin' you hear me, it keeps me alive, alive...  
  
BOTH: CHORUS And I know you're shining down on me from heaven, like so many friends we've lost along the way. And I know eventually we'll be together (together) one sweet day....  
  
I'll wait patiently to see you in heaven.  
  
B-2-M: Darlin' I never showed you (no no no), assumed you'd always be there. (And I) I take your prayers for granted, but I always cared (I always cared) and i missed the love we shared.  
  
CHORUS x1 And I know you're shining down on me from heaven, like so many friends we've lost along the way. And I know eventually we'll be together (together) one sweet day....  
  
..I'll wait patiently to see you in heaven.  
  
B-2-M: Although the sun would never shine, I'll always wish for a brighter day.  
  
M-C: Yeah Yeah and Lord when I lay me down to sleep, you will always listen as I pray...  
  
CHORUS x2 And I know you're shining down on me from heaven, like so many friends we've lost along the way. And I know eventually we'll be together (together) one sweet day....  
  
... (I'll wait) patiently to see you in heaven.  
  
Sorry I never told you, all I wanted to say..... *******************************************  
  
Fade on to Carter and Ali.  
  
He was pulling on Ali's hat. Out of nowhere, the phone rang. He was trying to get Ali to talk  
  
" Hello?" He said, answering the phone. He froze. His body began to shake and he felt sick. Tears fell down his face as he dropped the phone and turned to Ali.  
  
"Mama" Ali said, smiling. "Mama!"  
  
The end so tell me what you think and review. 


End file.
